justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-27537247-20171007231759
Opinions. Woop. New Face: I'm thoroughly disappointed about this choice. My wishlist for the game included I Luv It by PSY, because I figured one of the two would be in and that one was my preference. But I wouldn't have minded New Face. You know, if it was executed properly. Which it wasn't. I get the idea about the shifting faces, but it just comes across as weird and uncanny, and it sticks out in a bad way. I mean, the dance moves were done pretty well; they follow the official dance for the song. Which isn't surprising, as they do it for every PSY song that has ever been in Just Dance. But the way they handled the graphics just ruins the experience for me. Boom Boom: ' Great, another song that I don't like that everybody else seems to like. I just love being the poster boy ('and no, I am not a girl) of unpopular opinions. Look, I'll admit that the visuals look cool, but it's just another song that is going to become an afterthought later. And it is really bad if a song is an afterthought; it means it just sits there and take space. I should want to dance to it again later. I mean, the dance looks kind of cool, but it's not good enough to get me invested in the routine like what songs like Automaton, Footloose, and Swish Swish have going for them. '''In The Hall of the Pixel King: '''What was the need to change the routine? It looked great before. The design of the coach and the way it was pixelated like everything else just worked. It had a real Castlevania feel. But now it doesn't even feel like what it was trying to be. What game is this even supposed to mimic? Kirby? I mean, it's still a wink at the video game community and I can appreciate that. And I still think it's clever how the dancing is in sync with the dynamic and constantly changing background and all the elements involved in it. But I still with that Ubisoft liked the old versions of this and Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini as much as we do. '''Carmen (Overture): '''Hey, I'm always open for classical music in Just Dance. They add a welcome flavor of diversity to a game normally full of pop, EDM, latino, and the occasional classical rock music. I'm still waiting for the Nutcracker Suite, though. This will due in the meantime. The elements of the song blend together rather well; the colosseum and the design of the bull-fighters and the way they dance is all fitting for the feel of the track. I am however, very creeped out by the prying eyes of the denizens of the colosseum... '''Shape of You: '''Okay, the fact that this is at the top of my list warrants explanation. Obviously the routine far from lived up for the expectations we had built up for it since it was leaked, and I was irritated like everybody else. It felt like a punch in the gut. Like this was just a decision made to shut people up with little effort behind it. But after a fair amount of venting, there is one thing about this routine I just can't help but appreciate: at the end of the day, it's still Shape of You. They didn't alter or censor the song to the effect of ruining the song like they did with Blue. And it made me realize that the routine itself isn't all that bad. The coach and background are simplistic, but still visually pleasing. The dance is slow and recycled, but in its own way fits the song. And I love how many Gold Moves are being integrated. I think I will grow into this like I did with Into You and Me Too. Current standings: 40. Naughty Girl 39. Waka Waka 38. Make It Jingle 37. John Wayne 36. TumBum 35. Blow Your Mind 34. Dharma 33. Side To Side 32. Fight Club 31. Diggy 30. How Far I'll Go 29. Kissing Strangers 28. Got That 27. Risky Business 26. New Face 25. Boom Boom 24. 24K Magic 23. Instruction 22. Despacito 21. Daddy Cool 20. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini 19. Chantaje 18. Keep On Moving 17. In The Hall Of The Pixel King 16. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep 15. Another One Bites The Dust 14. Blue 13. Bubble POP! 12. Bad Liar 11. The Way I Are 10. Slumber Party 9. Carmen 8. Rockabye 7. Shape of You 6. Love Ward 5. Footloose 4. Sayonara 3. All You Gotta Do 2. Automaton 1. Swish Swish